Toyota Harrier
The Toyota Harrier, also known as the Lexus RX300 outside of Japan, is a midsized SUV featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Real life info The Toyota Harrier was introduced in December 1997 and the Lexus RX300 was introduced in 1998, based off of the Lexus SLV concept shown at the 1997 Chicago Auto Show. This model was different from normal SUVs at the time, using a car-like design with better fuel economy (than traditional SUVs) yet having raised ground clearance and visibility. The Harrier/RX300 was based off of the Toyota Windom/Lexus ES300 sedans. The Harrier came with two engine choices; a 2.2-liter 5S-FE inline-4 (producing 137 hp and 141 lb/ft of torque) and a 3.0-liter 1MZ-FE V6 (220 hp and 222 lb/ft of torque). The RX300 came standard with the 1MZ-FE engine. All Harriers and RX300s used a 4-speed automatic transmission. Front-wheel drive was standard, with all-wheel drive available. Trim lines on the Harrier include Basegrade, G Package, S Package, 3.0, 3.0 G Package, and 3.0 S Package. Models with all-wheel drive have "Four" added to the model name. Harriers came standard with dual front airbags. Options included a JBL sound system, leather-wrapped steering wheel, wood trim, and two-tone sports seats. The RX300 was only available in a single model, but came with standard safety features including dual front airbags, side airbags mounted in the seats, ABS, and daytime running lights. Other standard features on the RX300 include a 240-watt Pioneer sound system with 7 speakers, keyless entry, power front seats, leather seats (not available on the Harrier), and Walnut wood trim. Vehicle Stability Control (VSC) was an available safety feature on the RX300; other options included a premium Nakamichi sound system and in-dash 6-disc CD changer. Most Harriers and RX300s came in two-tone exterior colors, although some were sold with monotone paint colors. All Harrier/RX300 models have an LCD screen in the center of the dash, which controls the radio, climate, and performance functions. In 1998, an Aerotourer model became available for the Harrier; it is equipped with a body kit and rear spoiler. In 1999, the Extra G Package was available on the Harrier, and available with both engine choices and drivetrain options. The Extra G Package came with monotone exterior paint. Also in 1999, the Aerotourer II model was added to the lineup, also with body kit and rear spoiler, as well as two-tone sports seats. In 2000, the Harrier and RX300 were facelifted, receiving revised headlights and tail lights. Both models now offered a DVD navigation system. The 2.4-liter 2AZ-FE inline-4 (producing 157 hp and 163 lb/ft of torque) replaced the 5S-FE engine option on the Harrier. Sport-tuned suspension became an option on the Harrier. VSC became standard on the RX300, and HID headlights became an option. Trim lines for the Harrier include the Basegrade, G Package, IR Version, Aerotourer, and IR Aerotourer; each available with both engine choices and both drivetrain choices. The IR Version and IR Aerotourer have monotone exterior paint; the Aerotourer and IR Aerotourer have a body kit and rear spoiler. In 2001, the RX300 Silversport went on sale, with a monotone silver or black paint scheme and all-black interior with perforated leather seats. Also in 2001, the Harrier Prime Selection went on sale, with monotone exterior paint, rear spoiler, power front seats, and a wood and leather steering wheel. The RX300 Coach Edition was added to the lineup exclusively for 2002, with a honeycomb front grille, Coach badging, perforated leather seats, and a set of Coach luggage. In 2002, the Harrier Prime Selection model returned, but with a navigation system. The first-generation Harrier/RX300 continued production until 2003, when both models were redesigned. Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race The Harrier is body number 16 in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race. Notes * This version of the Harrier has side marker turn signal lenses. * This is a pre-facelift Harrier model. Choro-Q HG 2 The Harrier is body number Q130 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the White Mountain Body Shop. Notes * The Choro-Q HG 2 version of the Harrier has a rear spoiler and is a post-facelift model. * The outlines for the rear doors are not visible. * Unlike the Harriers featured in the other titles (excluding Choro-Q HG 3), there are no side marker lights on the vehicle. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Harrier is body number Q130 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium or Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Harrier is body Choro-Q160 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "On the road, feeling off-road" Description (NTSC) "An on-road experience."CQHGIV160.jpg CQHGIVR160.jpg Notes * The Harrier in Choro-Q HG 4 has side marker turn signal lenses, front door handles, a covered sunroof, a rear spoiler, and a front license plate. * This is also a post-facelift Harrier model. Appearances * Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles